


The Further Adventures of a Hippo Brooch

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt, Blaine, Cooper and a hippo brooch - Blaine does not expect this to end well</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Further Adventures of a Hippo Brooch

"This can't be happening," Kurt mourned, leaning heavily against Blaine's shoulder, the empty box still clutched in his hands.

"I did warn you," Blaine said sympathetically, stroking Kurt's arm. He was wearing cashmere and it was distracting him from the latest wave of Cooper-inflicted crazy.

"He sang the jingle, Blaine. You know that's my secret weakness."

"I thought that spot...UMPH!"

"That spot's my secret weakness with you." Kurt clarified, removing his hand from covering Blaine's mouth. "You're the only one who knows about the spot." He lowered his voice dramatically and pointed.

"We've got to get you away from Rachel and Cooper more often," Blaine vowed, sending up a silent wish for his brother to get another guest spot on Ghost Hunters soon, preferably one that had to be filmed far away. They got along much better when they were on opposite sides of the country.

Kurt just sighed and clutched the empty box to his chest.

"I know you miss your hippo brooch," Blaine said, gently prying the box away from Kurt and setting it on the table. "But you did agree to let Cooper borrow it for his audition tomorrow. He promised to return it when we meet him for dinner. You even made him sign for it."

"Signed and notarized," Kurt reminded him. "You know how I feel about that hippo."

"I know," Blaine assured him, pulling Kurt closer as he eased back onto the bed. He had plans for this evening and worrying over accessories wasn't on the list. So help Cooper Anderson if anything happened to that hippo.  
+++++

"And then the script said George hugs Ursula, so I swooped in. Like this." Cooper lurched forward towards Kurt only to get an armload of Blaine, who had bravely thrown himself in front of his boyfriend.

"Ow."

"That's what what's-her-name, the actress said," Cooper told Blaine, not-so helpfully thumping him on the chest where he'd been accosted by the hippo.

"And?" Kurt prompted impatiently. He was torn between staring at Cooper chest and wanting to snatch the hippo brooch away.

"And her sweater got caught on the hippo and we had to kind of grapple to get it loose. The director thought we were improving and hired us both on the spot." He struck a Superman pose and said very loudly, "I am Cooper of the Jungle!"

"George of the Jungle," Blaine reminded him. "The costume is a loincloth; you'll have to wax."

"Already taken care of," Cooper assured them, starting to lift his shirt. Blaine stopped him just in time, telling himself that that _noise_ Kurt had made was purely out of concern for the hippo.

"Give me that," he muttered, reaching out for the brooch only to pull back, wounded.

"Careful," Kurt warned him, his full attention now on his boyfriend as he sucked lightly on Blaine's injured finger. Cooper watched, oblivious. For a very long time.

"Oh, for," Blaine finally snapped, pulling away from Kurt just long enough to return the hippo to its box and shove Cooper towards the door. "Go swing on some vines, Cooper of the Jungle!"

"Don't forget," Kurt called as Cooper was shoved out into the hall. "Watch out for that tree!" The door was closed and locked before Cooper could reply.

Kurt and Blaine stumbled over each other, laughing, as they moved towards the bed, the hippo brooch, secure in its box and temporarily forgotten.

::end::


End file.
